Remiela Seraphine (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Remiela Seraphine is a character from Everybody Wants To Rule The World, who was summoned during the second timeline. She quickly sets out to prevent the others from destroying her new world, but quickly runs into Blake who is caring for an orphaned child and decides to help protect them. Her original world was taken over by a despotic ruler and she seeks to prevent her current one from meeting the same fate. Personality Remy seems a little cold and standoffish at first, but this is really just an act. The real Remy is a girl fueled by self doubt over the use of her abilities and is uneasy about her own role in the world. She puts on a cold facade so as not to show any weakness, but she truly does care for others, especially children. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Remiela Seraphine, Remy Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Second Timeline) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human turned Chimera Ant Dragon, Nen User, Magic user | All previous, Master Assassin, Servant Likes: Sweets, Blake, Rex Dislikes: Nukes, Tyrants, Waylon Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Crafting, Cleaning Values: Fairness, Friendship, Family Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Blake | Team Dai-Gurren Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 7-A, 6-C with Excalibur Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Accelerated Development (Inherited Meruem's tremendous learning ability along with several of Kana's skills which aid in experience gain and managed to master all of her new skills in under an hour), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Immense pain tolerance, Nen Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and harm souls), Magic, Expert in multiple fighting styles, several of which utilize various weapons, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting and Transformation via Metamorphosis (also allows her to take on her Dragon form without a dragonstone), Flight, Can create a clone with Replicate, Aura (Can grant regeneration and stat boosts to nearby allies and induce fear in her opponents), Stealth Mastery (Can conceal her own aura with Zetsu and make her energy attacks invisible with In) Light Manipulation (Can transmute her Nen into Photons, which can be instantly travelled to and allow her to sense certain qualities of the things they touch, including surface thoughts and emotions), Regeneration (High-Low, Low-Mid via consumption), Power Absorption via consumption, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Empathic Manipulation with Voice of Peace, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Can paralyze others with the Freeze staff, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Absorption, Damage Reflection via Counter/Countermagic, Matter Manipulation with Profiteer and Salvage Blow, Limited Spatial Manipulation with Swap, Teleportation of others, Resurrection with Bifröst, Can somewhat ignore a speed difference between herself and an opponent, Durability Negation with Rend Heaven and Luna, Probability Manipulation (Can survive a fatal blow with Miracle), Can survive without a soul, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Meruem was able to survive for far longer than usual after being poisoned) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Physiology, Can paralyze opponents by sound from clapping, Regeneration (Mid), Molting (Can shed her skin and use it as a protective membrane either on herself or another individual), Camouflage, Self-crystallization (Absolute Defense Form), Sound Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Rage Power, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Invisible Air acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, Forcefield Creation ( Can form a defensive wall of air), Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Can walk on water, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon) 'Attack Potency: City level (Inherited the power of Meruem) | Mountain level, Island level with Excalibur (Comparable to Saber) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Meruem and Kana) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: ''' '''City Class | Mountain Class Durability: City level | Mountain level, Immune to Modern Weapons, regeneration makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with magic and ranged weapons, tens of kilometers with Nen techniques and Excalibur Standard Equipment: Candy stick, various swords, lances, bows, shuriken, staves, tomes, scrolls, Dragonstones and Beaststones | Same, plus Excalibur Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Inherited an immense aptitude and growth of knowledge from Meruem. Should be able to quickly identify slight deviations in an opponent's fighting style and effortlessly exploit even the most skilled masters in tactics and martial arts, and later gains the immense stores of knowledge and experience of Korosensei to further complement this. Weaknesses: Weak to anti-dragon attacks and potentially anti-beast attacks. She doesn't have access to Kana's Silence staff or Lethality, and cannot use Avalon's "absolute defense". Notable Attacks/Techniques: Remy has all the abilities of Meruem (Poison removed) and Kana (Lethality, Nohrian Trust, and Silence restricted) for the first set of powers, along with Saber (Avalon's activation restricted) and Korosensei (antimatter self destruct restricted) for the second set of powers. Candy Stick: Given to Remy by Blake after the latter earned it as a reward for defeating Krampus. It has the following abilities. *Elf summon: Can summon up to 50 elves to assist the user. *Ice Blast: The stick can shoot waves of ice bellow -200 C°. *Ice Fog: The stick summons a Frosty Fog that coves 3 km. *Candy creation: Can create any type of candy. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Chi Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Clone Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Assassins Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:VSRPverse